Dance of the Viper
by allie-marie2010
Summary: Daughter of a rogue python, Maya is a dancer who knows nothing but to hate avians. But when she finds a fallen crow, her views on the avians change. Conflicting feelings trouble her as the youngest prince, Gregory, starts to court her. Full summary inside
1. Calene

**Disclaimer: Kiesha'ra characters, kinds, and universe are not mine; they belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes'. The only things I claim are Maya, Calene, Kaine, Kale, and Zeke (I know its a lot). If anyone wishes to use these characters, they can ask me. And please no crude comments or harsh suggestions...I know it sucks, so you dont have to tell me…this is just a prologue however short it may be, k?**

* * *

**Summary:**

Daughter of a rogue python, Maya is a dancer who knows nothing but to hate avians. But when she finds a fallen crow, her views on the avians change. Conflicting feelings trouble her as the youngest prince, Gregory, starts to court her. Will she choose the crow over the serpiente prince? Or will _Ahnleh_ interfere?

* * *

Prologue

The stars danced in the sky as a lone mother gasped past the pain in the meadow. Calene never wanted her child to be born in conditions like this but she had no other choice. She was a rogue from her own kind, banished for her love of a falcon. The cold autumn air stung her lungs with each intake of breath. She feared for her life and the life of her daughter. Even though she loved the falcon, her child would be a pure viper. She would not give birth to her lover's child for there had been no child between them. The child she was having was that of another man's, the one Calene swore loyalty to, Kale. She wished she hadn't destroyed his trust and loyalty, but she had no control over _Ahnleh_, fate.

And as fate would have it she was but a few months pregnant when Calene fell in love with a falcon representative. He was a representative in the avian Keep but she had found him on the edge of the serpiente/avian border at a stream. There she fell in love. Though she loved her mate, her love for the feathered suitor was greater. Eventually her mate got curious about her daily disappearances and followed her to the stream. There he condemned her for her dishonesty. Since then Calene has been on the move, never staying in one place for too long for any avian would kill her on sight.

A battle raged on a few fields away from the clearing she was currently using. She hissed as another contraction came and past. The contractions were getting closer and closer with each passing minute. Luckily for her, the battle wouldn't get any closer since her babe would be coming soon. The war between the avians and the serpiente had been raging for too long, and the blood shed between the two kinds was immeasurable.

After a long, painful hour, her babe had finally entered the world. Her little tuff of hair was dark like coal and her emerald eyes sparkled like the jewels they were, she resembled her father greatly. It pained Calene to know her babe would never see her again for she wanted her child to live with the other serpents. So she made her way to the sha'Mehay in hopes the dancers would raise her as their own. She prayed to Kiesha and Anhamirak they would.

Darting around the trees she made her way through the forest. Upon entering a clearing, she saw two fighters engaged in a fierce fight. One moved with deadly grace, making him the serpent, the other swiftly guarding her back with the precision of someone who was used to protecting wings, making her the avian. Shifting into demi-form, Calene was ready to defend herself and her babe to the best of her abilities. She let out a sigh as the taipan, in one graceful movement, sank his fangs into the avians forearm. The heat radiating from the avian slowly stop and the satisfied taipan moved towards her in a lazy dangerous movement meaning he was still prepared to fight. His body went rigid as he recognized the python, "Calene?"

"Kyler. Oh thank goddess it's you," she answered heavily, tears streaking her cheeks. She walked out into the clearing still holding her child that shifted into a viper. "Help me, please. I have to get to sha'Mehay. Please," she begged. He sighed, "Fine, but you better hide that child better. The battle's still going, you know."

Kyler silently walked through the forest gently pulling Calene along. Her babe shifted back into human form, crying. She bounced her lightly as she shoo-ed her softly until she fell asleep. "Here we are," He said as the nest came into view. "Be safe," he gently kissed her cheek before continuing, "I will miss you, Calene." He disappeared in the night as she opened the doors to the sha'Mehay.

The dancers of the nest greeted Calene respectfully for she was once part of the guild until she took Kale as her mate. She told A'isha her story and begged her to take her babe and raise her as she had raised her decades ago. "Please A'isha. I don't want her to live without the chance to dance in the market or perform in the synkal during the fall equinox. Please, if not for me than for her," she pleaded while her babe began to cry.

"I wouldn't like to keep anyone the dance, so I guess I will. But only cause you were my favorite dancer. You will be missed. What is the babe's name?" A'isha gently lifted the babe from Calene's arms. The babe's eyes widen as she saw the viper coo her.

"Her name will be Maya," Calene smiled as her babe responded to the name with widening her eyes. She caressed Maya's soft ebony hair. "Good-bye Maya. May you dance with _Ahnleh_."

At that parting she left sha'Mehay forever as she disappeared out of Maya's life. Calene took one look back at nest knowing that someday Maya _would_ dance with fate.

Walking in the woods was dangerous for her. She was still weak from earlier and fatigue was battling for control. Calene didn't even realize that she had crossed the border and wandered into avian territory. Suddenly a screech issued from the treetop and she came face–to–face with an avian solider. She quickly shifted into her demi–form and retaliated by sinking her fangs into his forearm. The dirk he held in his hand sliced her side and she felt the burn from the poison on the blade. Then she felt her heart slow and her vision grew black. That was the last moment Calene ever saw.

* * *

**A/N: Suggestions are welcome but please dont downgrade my story...leave a comment...c'mom, you know you want to...XD**

**Allie**


	2. Market

**Disclaimer: The tale of the Dasi and Maeve's seduction of Leben are Amelia's work…I altered it a bit so the copyright law was not broken by me…I'll let you get back to the story:)

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Many years later, a young viper woke from her dreams only to doubt reality more than ever. Only the sound sounds of the sleeping serpents reassured Maya that she was safe inside the nest. The horizon was turning pink as the day began. She rose to welcome the day. She changed into a serpiente dress made of fabric so light that it moved with the slightest shift of air and showed as much as it concealed. The bodice was jade silk and laced up the front with a silver ribbon. Adorning her waist was shimmering emerald scarves and painted on her right temple was the symbols for _san'Anhamirak_, abandon and freedom. After changing Maya made her way to the dais over the sleeping dancers though some were starting to stir. Her hair fell to her lower back in ebony waves as she gracefully stepped onto the empty stage. She was used to welcoming the day alone since she was always the first to wake. The embers in bonfire from the night were still glowing and radiating heat.

Maya started to stretch as Kaine joined her on the dais. "'Morning Kaine," she greeted him as he stretched.

He lightly kissed her cheek as he responded, "The day is young. Shall we dance?"

"We shall."

The started with steps of thanks, praise, joy, and hope, then she began to dance a common dance, _sakkari'nira_. After they greeted the day, they sat by the fireside and selecting foods from the baskets. Maya choose a simple fare: a jar of honey, a loaf of bread, and a batch of fruits. Kaine selected a similar meal. They discussed about their studies that they would soon be traveling downstairs for.

The dancers not only preserved the ancient dances the also preserved the history of the serpiente and the ancient language of the original Dasi, a coven from ancient Egypt.

The story was simple: When Egypt was young and the first pyramids of the Nile were being built from the blood and sweat of slavery, there was a small society led by a coven of thirteen men and woman known as the Dasi.

It was said that the thirteen held special powers, such as reading the thoughts of mortals and bewitching any who looked upon them. Many believe that when they danced their rituals together, they could summon the spirits of dead, raise illusions from the sand or make rain fall.

Among their pantheon, the Dasi worshipped the dual powers of Anhamirak and Ahnmik. Eight worshipped Anhamirak, who granted life, light, love, and all manner of beauty; her greatest gift was that of free will. As things must, she had an opposite. Four worshipped Ahnmik for power, sleep, and silent peace. He wasn't an evil god, but power came with force, so while Anhamirak gave the world freedom and equality, Ahnmik's gift was bondage and mastery.

Each side balanced each other so one side couldn't exist without the other, so the speakers for the darker god stood as revered in the Dasi as Anhamirak's. The high priestess, Maeve, held the twin powers in a precarious balance.

Knowing the story frontward and backwards, Leben came to Maeve and she bowed to him for she thought him to be Anhamirak's son's, Namid, incarnation. Only when he told her coven to worship him alone she knew that, for all his power, he was no god, for any true god would know the chaos that would follow if the balance was lost. Knowing the danger he posed but unwilling to succumb to his demands, she seduced him. He gave her ageless beauty and the second form a white viper in order to win her favor. She insisted that he do the same to the rest of the coven. The followers of Anhamirak were given the graceful forms of serpents and the followers of Ahnmik were given the majestic wings and deadly talons to falcons.

After her studies, Maya made her way to the market with Kaine following not to far behind. "Kaine, if you insist on following me make sure I'm not in demi–form," she said as she spun around. She knew the pupils in her eyes were a black slit and her fangs showed when she spoke.

There was a glint of amusement in his sapphire eyes as he said, "And you should know that I was just waiting for to notice me." He slid his arm around her waist as they stood there in the forest. "Why do you detour into the forest on your way to market?"

"Because this is the forest where my mother would detour on her way to market. A'isha always said I reminded her greatly of Calene. Too bad she died when I was only a day old," she said taking a step in the direction of the meadow.

"What happened," he asked gazing at Maya. He took a step in her direction and she leaned her head on his chest. She felt comfortable in his arms so she answered his question, "She was killed by an avian solider but took his life with hers."

Maya sighed as she looked up at the handsome python. Spoiling the moment, Kaine said, "We should continue on to the market. Don't look at me that way!" she glared at his suggestion then laughed, and they made their way to the market. They passed several groups of serpents on their way to bargain goods or be entranced in the sensual dances of the sha'Mehay dancers. Children ran through the crowds playing joyfully and begging their parents for items that caught their eyes. One of the dancers from the nest walked up to the pair and nodded respectfully, "Maya, Kaine. A dais is waiting for you."

"Thank you, Rosalind. Dance with grace," Maya bided her as Kyler and her made their way to the dais. They dance with grace and passion. After each dance, they were offered more foods and drinks than they could stomach. While flirting with one member of the audience, Maya spotted the garnet eyes of the Arami. Zane walked leisurely towards the dais. "Hello my little viper. You dance wonderfully. A'isha has taught you well," he flirted.

Maya blushed greatly as she replied formally, "Glad to know you still like my dancing, my Diente."

"Always. Are you dancing alone or have you brought a friend," he asked casually. He cast a smile in her direction that was followed with her turning redder.

She smiled, "Kaine decided that I needed company. But you're always welcome to dance with me." She turned and returned the flask of wine to the man she borrowed it from. Zane walked over and talked to Kaine before making his way to the stage. They started slowly moving from simple dances to more complex ones such as the famous Namir–da. The heat and passion from the dance was not directed to each other but to two people in the crowd pacifically. Maya danced for Kaine while Zane danced for Adelina, a white viper. A mated man does not dance the Namir–da with another woman and a mated woman doesn't dance it with other than her mate. Maya had no mate but was just in love and hadn't made the claim public, and Zane was the same way. They were just lovers of the dance. "That was great. Thank you, Zane, for the dance," she said catching her breath.

"Anytime, little viper." He called as he walked away with Adelina.

Kaine walked up to her and kissed her lightly. "I wish you would've danced the Namir–da with me," he said playfully. Sliding his arm around her waist, they walked around the market sampling foods when offered. His eyes shimmered like polished sapphires in the afternoon light drifting through the cloths hung over the walkways between stalls. The python was just as stunning as the cobra she had danced with. Breaking the silence that hung between them, Maya asked, "Do you think that Zane will make Adelina his Naga?"

Kaine mused over the question for a second before answering, "Most likely. Didn't you notice when you two danced, he danced for her."

"Yes I know, but what about the other white vipers? Will they not take this as a rise back to power? What if the babe they have isn't pure cobra like it always is? Everyone is doubtful about this and you know it. I fear for them, I really do," she confessed. She had been a friend with the second in line for the crown, Gregory. He was strutting through the market today, which could only mean one thing: the battle he led, we won. Apparently our soldiers, under the cobra's command, had taken out half of the avians' raven flight. A big blow to their army for the raven flight was under the Royal Flight.

"You have nothing to worry about. Besides when have you been so interested in politics," he assured her. They started to walk out of the market into synkal.

She sighed. "I feel that hard times are heading our way. But not only that," she paused as tears glistened in her eyes, "I been plagued by nightmares for the past fortnight. It's strange. They are always about this battle between a bird and a snake, more pacifically about this crow and python. It always ends the same way: the python dies and it seems so real. I can smell the blood and the dirt and I can feel the cool skin of the python and the warm skin of the crow. But the avian doesn't acknowledge me. I don't know what it means or if it is a warning, but it leaves me with an uneasy feeling each time I awake. I think it has something to do with me." They walked farther out of the palace towards the nest.

"You're probably not sleeping well," he suggested. He held her in his arms as tears stained her cheeks. "Maya, it's alright."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter is coming soon for those waiting for one...anyways leave a comment or a suggestion...as a reminder, DONT DOWNGRADE MY STORY!...thanksXD**

**Allie**


	3. Rumors and a Crow

**A/N: Another chapter done...yea me...:grins:...but I wish that i didn't have to introduce him so soon but I have ideas...just you all wait...r&r please**

* * *

Chapter 2

Natural birds flew through the forest, singing merry tunes. Maya wished that she could feel as free as the natural animals did. A blue jay landed on a near–by branch. It didn't hurt her when the beautiful bird flew off as she reached to stroke its soft feathers. She was used to not being able to be near such beautiful, fragile animals like birds for she was a predator and it was an instinct for them to flee in a predator's presence. She continued towards the meadow that she visited on a many occasions, and this wasn't an exception. Sitting upon a small bolder near a serene stream, Maya quietly gathered her thoughts.

Stars began to fill the sky, as the day grew dim. She stayed there not caring that the dances to thank and bid farewell to the day were already being preformed and her presence would be amiss. She stretched out on the grass and watched a crow soar under the stars. Suddenly the crow dove steeply, and then she looked closer. The crow wasn't diving but falling, most likely from injury. She pulled the scarves from her waist to form a net to catch the poor bird. The crow fell with a small _thud_ in her scarves. "You poor creature," she purred to the bird.

The crow gave her a soft _caw_. Looking into her gemstone eyes the crow knew exactly what caught him. Zeke thought frantically to find how he had angered the all mighty sun god. Maybe it was because he ran away from his charge in favor of his life for a gash upon his lower back hindered his wings slightly. Because of his injury, he landed in the arms of his kind's worst enemy: a serpiente girl. _A young serpiente woman_, he thought. She didn't look any older than seventeen to him. He had seen nineteen summers during his life. He never thought someone whose power came from demons could look so innocent. Zeke gave another soft _caw_ telling her to leave him be. She just smiled and stroked his black feathers. "You're safe now, little crow," she cooed.

Things were turning in his favor for she thought him to be a natural crow, not an avian shape-shifter that he was. She mused aloud, "How can I help you when I have nowhere to keep you. I can't keep you in the nest. The other dancers would take it as treason. But you are injured and would surely die if I leave you here. I wish I had the strength that the soldiers have to let die and have no guilt. Yet, I'm just a dancer: preserver of arts, beauty, and history; that's all I will be. But for you," she directed her rambling to the crow, "you will be free to soar the skies and never know the pain and savagery of war." The crow reguarded the viper with as much respect as he would give to any serpiente, though it was enough to keep himfrom flying out of her embrace.

She carried the injured bird while she walked to the stream. Stroking his ebony feathers, she noticed how similar her scales were to its–his–feathers. Maya smiled at the similarities she found. What surprised her was that the bird didn't try to flee from her presence. At that realization, she stroked his feathers more affectionately. The serpent kneeled at the waters edge; allowing the bird to drink the cool, refreshing, spring water. Refilling her flask with water, she gathered the bird in her arms once again.

* * *

The night grew older with each passing second, and Maya had yet to return to the nest. The guild was filled with gossip on here whereabouts. Each one pained him greatly for each one was speculation of a secret-lover. His heart ached as gossip flew about. Kaine left the nest, head hung low. "It's not true," he thought aloud. "None of it is. It just can't be. She would have told me if there was another man in her heart." 

He knew that when she danced the Namir–da earlier, that she had danced for him. But still there was a part of him that thought the rumors true. A sigh escaped him as he made his way through the fields. The fields were usually where battles took place, but tonight only a blanket of silence covered the area.

He fell to his knees and asked, "Why Anhamirak, why? How did I displease you so?" clouds rolled across the sky, covering the gleaming stars. Thunder echoed through the sky and rain fell in sheets. Kaine gave up after being soaked and chilled to the bone. Trudging forward through the soaked fields, he murmured, "Maya, come home safely."

* * *

Maya found a small shack in the middle of the woods. She thanked the gods that she found it before the rain started to fall heavily. "There you are," she said as she laid the crow on the table. "Wow." She looked around the shack and realized that it used to be someone's home. There was a bed big enough for two, a table with two chairs, and a fire pit. Thankfully the nets were pulled forward covering the gaping hole in the ceiling that allowed sun or moonlight in and fire smoke out. "Someone lived here long ago. I wonder who." 

Talking to the bird she said softly, "I have to get back to my nest. Hopefully you'll be okay here by yourself. But of course, you're a bird. I'll comeback tomorrow with some bread." She leaned forward and kissed his tiny head. Her skin was cool to the touch and his was warm. "Bye birdie." At that parting she left for the sha'Mehay. She paused outside the door before shifting into the graceful and beautiful form of a viper. After he heard the door shut, Zeke shifted into his human form and stretched out on the bed lined with the softest furs. Apparently someone wanted to hide away in luxury. He felt sleep pull at him and he was instantly drifting into a dream.

* * *

The rain pelted the viper as she slithered through the forest. She would have gone in demi-form, but she didn't want her clothes to be sticking to her like a second skin. After Maya slithered through the door she shifted back into the awkwardly–shaped human form. The dancers swarmed her immediately asking questions that seem absurd to her. "One at a time, please. I can barely understand you all," she stated. 

One dancer, a red rat snake, asked immediately, "Whose the lucky serpent?"

She looked at them strangely, "What in Anhamirak's name are you talking about?" Kaine's heart leaped upon hearing her words. She didn't have a secret–lover. Or else she would have shied away from the question.

"Don't act dumb," a mamba teased. "Who's the man you've been spending all your time with?"

"There has to be one or else you wouldn't have missed bidding the day farewell," a black rat snake chimed.

Maya answered honestly, "There is no man I've been spending my spare time with. I have been wondering the woods. That's all." All the dancers seemed disappointed at her answer and went back to what they were doing before. "That was odd," she murmured as Kaine walked toward her. "You would think that I would be used to rumors and everyone wanting to know everything that happens to anyone. I've been here since I was born and yet I'm still not used to it," she said tiredly.

"Don't worry. Come. It's past time to bid the day farewell." He lead her to the dais and they danced until they he pleaded exhaustion. Maya smiled wryly and taunted, "You know you can never out–dance me, Kaine."

"I one day will. That's a promise," he grinned. He followed her to one of the many downstairs rooms. "May I join you," he asked innocently. He added quickly at her expression, "Just for company, nothing else. You know, sometimes you act more avian than serpiente."

She shot him a glare as she retorted, "As I recall, avians don't have soul or emotions. I have both. I just don't give my virtue out to anyone but the man I claim as my mate. You may share my bed but for sleep only."

"As you wish, _itil'gase_," he assured while stating the obvious.

They laid down and Maya felt herself slip into a dream.

* * *

**A/N: I'll take comments, suggestions, and even flames but only if they have a point cuz if they don't then you have just wasted 2 seconds of your life on me...that should make me feel a lil bit special but for some reason it don't...ne wayz...click the purple/gray/whatever color it is button and leave me a suggestion...c'mon you know you want to...:grins:**

**Allie**


	4. Dreams and Olivia

**I have finally finished this chapter. i absolutely hated writing this chapter simply for the reason that i had way too many writer's block and that I have about three different copies of this chapter. This one sounded the best. I will probably not post often since school has recently started and teachers think that we don't have enough to do at home. I give thanks to Flyleaf's song _Fully Alive _which I listened to while writing. I also give thanks to Pyrodreamer and Sabredancer for their reviews.**

**I probably guess you don't want to read my rambling so here's the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Hawksong or any Kiesha'ra books. The only thing i claim is the plot(so far) and the OC: Maya, Kaine, Zeke, Olivia, and any other that I have forgotten.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

The sands stretched for miles in every direction under the hot, searing sun. Maya walked and walked until she came upon a small oasis. Her bare feet were burned from the scorching sand and she could smell the cool water nearby. She ducked around the palm trees until she came to the water, taking a drink to soothe her dry, sore throat. While drinking the water, she heard distant rhythm of a drum and the hypnotic sound of a flute. Standing to her feet, she slowly made her way to the music.

In the clearing a beautiful serpent danced so skillfully, Maya couldn't take her eyes from her. Only one word escaped her lips as she watched the dance as if in a trance, "Anhamirak." When she said it, she knew it to be true. Anhamirak's hair flowed like a black waterfall, cascading down her tanned back. The dress she wore was made of black and red silk; the bodice was black with red and black strips flowing around her legs. She didn't even seem flush dancing in dark silk in the heat, while Maya was smothering. Anhamirak danced in_ sha'Mehay_, fate. There was a white figure soaring under the Egyptian sun that drew the viper's attention away from the goddess. Ahnmik was as myths told: a man with pure white falcon wings cascading down milk–pale back. He dove down into _shm'Ecl_, the void. She turned her attention back to her goddess as she danced. She woke up from the clap of thunder as the storm loomed over–head.

* * *

Zeke soared over the treetops as he let out a sorrow–filled caw. Slowly he began to descend, barely skimming the lakes surface. He shifted back into human form just before he landed. When he turned to the forest, he saw his beloved pair bond, Namida. But she had died on the fields and he had taken her spot to avenge her death. He whispered her name. She nodded, taking a step forward and touched his hand in a rare show of affection. He hugged her gently, which made her tense for a moment before hugging him back. "I love you," he whispered into her hair like a prayer.

She replied softly, "I love you too, Zeke."

After she spoke, her body began to fade away. "No!" he yelled. He tried to grab her arm, but his hand went right through her. She slowly faded into the wind till he was left weeping in the sand.

His tears stopped as the scenery changed into a scorching desert. Looking around, he saw the same oasis a serpent on the other side saw. He walked forward hearing drums and a flute in the distance. In the clearing he saw the most beautiful woman dancing. Though avian don't dance for it is too raw a form of expression, he felt compelled to join the lady even though she made him uncomfortable. He then figured out why. She was a serpiente and he could tell by the way she moved with the grace and fluidly of a serpent. Looking to the sky, he saw a pale–skin man with pure white wings of a falcon diving into blackness. Little did he know that he was in the _sha'Mehay_ with Anhamirak and the falcon that had dove into _shm'Ecl_ was Ahnmik, goddess and god worshipped still by the falcons and the serpiente. He woke with a start when thunder rolled in the stormy night.

* * *

Maya was surprised to find that some dancers were already taking the stage to welcome the day. Hastily, she changed into some clothing, but before she left she trailed her fingers along his jaw. This time she had more people to dance with instead of her usual company, Kaine. Though she enjoyed the company of the other dancers, she felt crowded on the dais as she danced. She didn't dance as long as she normally did since other dancers were taking the stage.

Walking towards the market, Maya made her usually detour to the woods and decided to check up on her "little birdie". She slowly made her way around the trees and across the stream before she made it to the small nest door. A cool wind whipped through her onyx silently opened the door. Zeke, upon hearing the squeaking of the old wood, quickly shifted and sat upon the plush pillow. "Hello little birdie," she greeted the bird. _I'm hardly a "little birdie"_, he thought. She removed a loaf of bread from her satchel and tore half of it into little pieces. The crow squawked happily at the sight of food for the little house was barren of anything edible.

Maya smiled at the hungry, not from of the sight of the crow awkwardly eating too large of pieces to swallow but because for once a bird didn't flee from her presence. Her smile vanished at the realization of that he probably couldn't flee because of his injured wing. Zeke looked at the sudden change of expression on the viper's face. He cawed at her trying to look concern without destroying his animal cover. She held out her hand when he hopped toward her. Instead, he flew up to her shoulder. Though his instincts were telling him to flee, that there was a predator in the room, he ignored it and tried to comfort her. He thought he owed her for she saved him for a deadly fall. She stroked he feathers before putting him back on the table. She spoke softly, "I have to go, but I'll be back in a few hours with seeds and fruits." Maya left the bird that resumed gobbling the pieces of bread.

* * *

At the market, Maya didn't dance, instead roamed though the merchants' wares. She came to a stall that was selling Chinese type objects. She stopped when she came across one masterfully–crafted pillow that had a small tree with a crow on the lower branch and a snake intertwine in the roots. She started to rummage through her satchel for money but looked up when someone else paid for it. "Hey! I was…" she stopped when she realized who she was talking to. Gregory handed the pillow to her with a mischief smile upon his face. "Oh…" she said bashfully, "I didn't know that was you." Heat rose quickly to fill her cheeks.

He smiled at her sudden embarrassment and assured her, "I was trying to surprise you. I guess I succeeded in that." Still smiling, he gestured for her to accompany him. So they walked side–by–side as they possibly could in the crowded aisle. "So," she asked, "what are you doing here? I heard they were battling in the northern fields."

Gregory replied, "Zane decided that I've been "working myself too hard", so he took over leading the army into battle. With Adelina by his side of course."

Maya rolled her eyes at that remark. "You should know he doesn't do anything without Adelina by his side."

"Yeah, but he needs to stop postponing it and get it over with," he said rolling his eyes.

"Get what over with?" she looked at him quizzically, awaiting his reply.

He looked at her stunned. "Making her his Naga. Everyone can see that they're head–over–heels for each other. If I loved someone and knew that they loved me, I would ask them to be my mate." He looked over at her with a glint in his garnet eyes, which she did not catch for she was busy looking at the silver trinkets.

* * *

Kaine woke to find Maya had already left for the market. Stretching his arms and yawning, he made his way to his dresser. After he changed and danced, he grabbed an apple from the baskets near the bonfire. A young girl came and set down beside him. "Hello," she greeted him. "You must be Kaine. You are such a wonderful dancer!" she blushed at her comment and ducked her head down in embarrassment.

His eyes scanned her; she was about the same age as Maya. She had long hair that tumbled around her in wild, chestnut waves and her eyes were the color of the morning sun. "Yeah, I am," he replied.

She looked up at Kaine after he spoke, not expecting him to. He asked, "What's your name?"

Olivia," she answered timidly. "I was sort of wondering if you would dance with me today at the market. So would you?"

"Sure," he grinned.

* * *

After dancing for an hour, Kaine and Olivia decided to take a break and roam through the market. She seemed to be unusually relaxed around him considering that she thought him to be the greatest man to walk the earth (except for the Diente and her dad). He also seemed to be getting attached to her. "Why is it that I haven't seen you in the nest," he asked.

"Oh! That would be because until lately I haven't had the courage to come near you," she said returning to being timid.

Her eyes immediately dropped to the ground. He lifted her chin to meet her eyes. "You shouldn't be so afraid of little things. Besides if you had come to me sooner I would have someone new to dance with." He smiled at her that she returned. "Come. Lets dance again."

Nodding her head in agreement they made their way to a stage and danced many dances, even the passionate, Namir'da. Passion played in both of their eyes as they danced. Then she went for the _intre'marl_: Maeve's solo. It was the dance was a seduction and Kaine could feel it when he watched Olivia danced. She held his eyes in a way that Maya never could.

* * *

Maya walked along the stalls with the young Arami. While her eyes wandered along the trinkets, his never left her. She turned to him suddenly and asked, "Do you want to dance?"

A smile played across his face when he answered. "You know that a cobra never turns down a chance to dance." And followed her to the staged area.

Once reaching the part of the market, they twisted through the crowd. "Don't it seem a little too crowded to you," she asked a little confused.

"Just a little," he answered. "It's coming from that stage over there." He pointed to a stage behind Maya. She started toward the stage. Gregory accidentally bumped into her from her abrupt stop. "What is it?" he followed her gaze when she whispered hurtfully, "Kaine."

* * *

**_A/N:_ I have decided to end it in a cliff-hanger even though most of you probably already know what's happening on the stage. So please review.**


	5. Gregory and Maya

**This chapter is only going to be in Maya or Gregory's view because I hated how the other chapter seemed so choppy going between protagonists and different times. So this chapter is going to be continual and only in two views. **

Chapter 4

Maya's beloved Kaine was dancing with a taipan about the same age as her, but the way he was looking at his dancing companion told Gregory that he wouldn't be with Maya for long. He looked at Maya and saw fury as she clenched her fist.

Maya looked at the pair and only saw betrayal. _How could he_, she thought. _I thought he loved me._ A lard lump lodged in her throat as she turned away from the pair as tears of pain and hatred filled her eyes. Gregory followed her when she stormed off. Tears threaten to spill over her eyes as she ran out of the palace toward the forest with Gregory at her heels. "Maya, wait," he called after her.

She never heard him or felt her nails cut into her palms. After running as far away as she could, she finally collapsed in the meadow she visited on so many nights. Tears flowed down her cheeks as her sobs grew slightly louder. She pounded her fist into the hard dirt. The image of the pair on stage ran through her head for what seemed to be hours. She repeated through gritted teeth, "How could he!"

When Gregory finally caught up with her, her blood–stained fist were making a small crater–like hole in the ground. He gently took her hand in his. She looked up at him, tears flowing still down her flushed cheeks, and suddenly wrapped her arms around his shoulder. He stroked her hair as she sobbed on his chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I really am."

Maya raised her head from his chest. "I thought he loved me. I had been hinting that I wanted him to be my mate cause I thought he loved me. Was–hic–I that wrong?" the tears stopped flowing but she started to hiccup.

"No," he said as he cupped the viper's cheeks with his hands, "he was just foolish enough to lose such a beautiful woman as you."

"Thank you," she hiccupped. She laid her head back on his chest. She inhaled deeply the scent of him, the smell of roses. She thought quietly that that suited him. Raising her hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, Maya noticed that it was bleeding. "Uhm, Gregroy. I think we may need to find something to stop the bleeding."

He ripped a bit of his silk sleeve to make a bandage. "Here," he said while gently wrapping her hand. She hissed as he tightened the cloth. He muttered, "Sorry."

She slowly got up with the help from the cobra. Slightly blushing, a sudden thought arose in her mind.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"_Hey! Wait up," a little viper called after the cobra as he ran as if for his life. "Greg!" getting more agitated by the young Arami, she threw a small, polished pebble the narrowly missed his head, whizzing past his right ear._

"_That was close," he called over his shoulder still running. He knocked over a merchant's wares and was now running from him too. The cobra slid under a well–known flute–maker's stall once he was out of sight of the angry men. The viper walked near the stall, still looking for her companion. A gasp escaped her as a hand grabbed her ankle. She heard someone whisper hurriedly, "Under here, Maya!" Maya slipped gracefully under the table._

_The flute–maker smiled at the mischievous kids antics. A hearty laugh flowed from his mouth that was followed by the kids shh–ing him loudly. "Okay, okay," he whispered. The two angry merchants came up to the stall fuming. The cobra's hands flew up to his and the viper's mouth to keep them quiet. _

"_Have you seen two kids running passed here with some furs," asked the first merchant._

_The flute–maker smirked slightly while replying, "The only children I've seen were the young prince and his dancing friend." Gregory and Maya froze at their sudden giveaway. But at that very moment Zane and Roquel walked by at that very instant. Roquel was Maya's follow–up sister, the one she followed in dances._

_The two merchants stormed away, still looking for the two mischief kids. Gregory and Maya tumbled around laughing before the flute–maker shooed them out of his stall._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Maya snapped back from her memories as Gregory ushered her along. He studied her for a moment before saying, "Are you still with me cause you looked like you were a thousand miles away. "

"Oh…uh…umm," she stuttered as heat rose to her cheeks, "j–just thinking." The moments of the past reminded her that there was a possibility in her sudden dilemma.

Walking farther along in the woods, the serpents came upon the nest that Maya had hid the crow. Maya started to panic. What if he found her bird and killed it just because the enemy shared the same form. She started to wring her hands but stopped each time his gaze fell to her. "Well, well," he said as they reached full view of the small, shack like nest. "Is this a nest?"

Maya answered sarcastically, "Well I don't know. Of course it is." She playfully shoved him. A smile tugged at her lips. "Are we going in?"

"Well, we can either stay here for the night or at the palace. I think here we can actually have more privacy than at the palace. But its the lady's decision," Gregory said in his suave–like manner. He rolled his words oh so seductively that the Cobriana princes were famous for. His eyes held an emotion that Maya didn't want to know.

Maya was still in love with her dancer and didn't want to accept the fact that he may have given up on her. Her smile vanished as the memory of him and that _girl_ flashed in her mind; her eyes glistened with new tears. "Are you okay, Maya," the cobra asked after they were inside of the nest.

"Does it look like I'm alright? I just saw the love of my life toss me aside for some _slut_!" she spat out the last word. The tears started to run again down her cheeks as she yelled. She needed to let go of the pent–up anger. "But its not like you would understand, now would you? No one has ever seen you with a girl that you truly love. No, you have many girls at your side but not one of them you truly care for! You have never been in love! And you're asking me if I'm alright!"

Trying to keep his own emotions under control for her sake, Gregory replied calmly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just concern." He wrapped his arms around her as she started to cry and she laid her head against his chest as he rubbed his hands against her back.

Maya, without thinking, lifted her head and kissed Gregory softly then more passionately. His arms moved down her back till they rested on her hips. She slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He started to move her towards the bed, but she remained where she was, so he picked her up and gently laid her on the bed. Maya was too intoxicated by him to notice how far they were going.

"Gregory…" she moaned as his kisses trailed down her neck to her collarbone. "I…"

**Yeah I know its short but it's late and I still have to do my algebra homework…so I give you something to wait for. Leave me a review!**

**Allie**


	6. A Cobra and His Rose

**Hello all my lovely readers. Between school and friends, I have barely any time to update, but yet I've managed. So here's CHAPTER 5. I hope you all like it and please R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Amelia Atwater-Rhodes' books or characters, only the plot (so far) and my OC's, Maya, Kaine, Olivia, ...uhm...what's the bird's name?...oh yeah...Zeke, and any others I've currently forgotten.**

Chapter 5

"Gregory…" Maya continued. Her breath stalled when he slipped his hands under her shirt and slowly pulled it up. She moaned slightly when his fingers ran over her stomach. He continued to pull at her shirt. Her hands went to his shoulders. He lifted his head and looked directly in her eyes. The look full of passion and…

She didn't want to know what the other was. She wasn't even sure if she could take it. Gregory leaned down and kissed her passionately. Maya was shocked at the magnitude of the kiss. She was to intoxicated by him to notice he was close to succeeding in removing her clothing. "Gregory…" she begged, pushing him slightly off of her. She wanted comfort, but she wasn't sure she wanted this way. Maya would even let Kaine get this far with her. Yet some how Gregory did. "You're one of the best friends a person could have," he winced at the words, but she continued, "You are even more than that to me. But it's to soon for this."

Gregory was hurt by her words but didn't push it. She was too precious. Maya was a beautiful rose: her beauty the thorns, her love the petals. He didn't want to hurt something so beautiful. So he made his way over to the window. The sun was just setting along the horizon.

He wanted nothing more than to comfort her but she wouldn't let him close enough to help her. She always hid herself in dancing. In dancing, she could be someone else. But for Gregory, he couldn't hide himself in anything. He was a prince and was expected to act like one but he wanted to be a mere commoner just so this beautiful flower would accept him. He let out a soft sigh as he remembered the funeral of his late brother, Anjay:

:Gregory's POV:

_Watching my older brother weeping was as devastating as seeing the oldest of us all lying motionless on the pyre. But then seeing Zane speaking now as heir to the throne, he spoke so surely. In a way I never could. I was glad that he would be able to lead for I would mess something up like I always did. _

_After he gave his speech, Zane pulled Irene and me aside. He said, "I promise to you that I will make sure that we will see peace. I don't care if it takes my life's breath and blood and soul to find it. I will."_(1)

:Regular POV:

Gregory snapped out of his reminiscing when a soft caw issued from near the bed. He turned swiftly to see a crow perched on Maya's shoulder. "Why is there a crow in here," he asked, annoyance showing through his movements. He had an instinct to kill the creature right then and there. He didn't know why, but it seemed more knowing than a common crow.

Maya shifted uncomfortably. "I found this bird the other day. It's injured," she said gesturing to its wrapped up wing. "I couldn't let the poor thing die." She held the bird close to her as anger flashed in his garnet eyes. "If you're going to be that way, then the floor will be your bed."

"You have no authority over me," he teased, amusement replaced the anger in his eyes.

"Wasn't it I who was left standing in our last duel," she countered with a slight smirk.

His cheeks flushed at her words but didn't admit defeat. "Last time I checked, we were ten. Do you really think you can bring down a cobra, little dancer," he taunted.

She stood up and stepped forward, challenging him. "Yes I do and I'll prove it."

"Now will you?" he stepped forward, closing the space between them.

"Of course." She stepped forward yet again bringing them arms length apart.

"We'll see."

**(1) From Snakecharm page 60**

**A/N: Yes, I know this is an extremely short chapter, but it takes too long to create scenes and the fact that I've found that I hate the beginning of this chapter more than I did chapter 3. So this is all I have patience in for this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter won't be so difficult. So once again, please REVIEW...I'll give you a cookie! C'mon, you know you want one...:grins:**

**Yours,**

**Allie**


	7. Pairing Off: Amor

**Allie: I feel so proud of myself for updating sooner than I usually do. So this is chapter 6 and is kinda short. But I'm going to give thanks to the few reviewers that I have: **

**MoonStoneFairy89: I thank you for your review and your words.**

**Kara Adar: You are one of the few who review and who actually want the next chapter to come along.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Amelia Atwater-Rhodes(aka ahar)'s work. If I did Gregory wouldn't have died.**

**Claimer: The plot and the OC's: Maya, Kaine, Zeke, etc. you know the rest.**

**Chapter 6**

He brushed a few stray chestnut strands from her face as they sat on a hill with the lake view. A perfect spot to view the sun setting over the lake Kaine thought to himself. He smiled at the young taipan as she started over the glass–like surface of the lake. She tossed a pebble causing ripples to spread across the water. Her face glowed in the light of the setting sun. He thought of her to resemble a goddess.

"Beautiful, isn't it," Olivia said while watching the sun dip into the waters edge.

"Absolutely," he said, but his gaze was not on the scenery. She looked the python's way and realized the meaning of his words. She ducked her head while a blush spread across her cheeks. He tilted her head up to meet his gaze as he said, "If the gods didn't want people to admire you, they shouldn't have made you so beautiful."**(1)**

At those words her cheeks took a darker shade of red. She silently murmured, "Thanks."

"Why are you so shy. Most serpents love to be complimented on their beauty," he asked.

"You probably wouldn't believe me," she stated while ducking her head once again. And once again he tilted her head so they were eye-to-eye.

"Try me."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Where can that idiotic little brother of mine be," the agitated cobra said. Zane had paced the room since he missed the formal dinner that evening. His brother was known for being fashionably late but not three hours late. Something was wrong.

"He's probably trying to win that viper over again," the white viper assured him. Adelina placed her hand gently on his forearm before continuing, "Don't worry. You know better than anyone that he can take care of himself."

Zane leaned forward and caressed her lips with his own. He pulled away slightly and whispered, "You're to damn optimistic." She could hear the smile spread across his faces. She answered, "I have to be with your sullen moods."

"This isn't sullen," he said as he leaned down a kissed her deeply.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Maya tackled Gregory to the ground. Laughing a little, she teased, "Aww! The big, bad cobra can't even handle a little viper? Looks like I do have some authority over you."

She smiled as she pinned his arms and legs down so he could escape. A musical laugh flowed from her mouth at his false attempts at getting free. He felt his heart melt at her laugh. Suddenly he rolled over, making him on top.

"I'm in charge now," he laughed.

He leaned down and softly kissed her, a gossamer touch against her lips. His next kiss was deeper, more passionate. He was too entranced to notice the mischief look cross her face before she rolled over so she was on top. "Once again I prove my point," she smirked. They continued on like that for several minutes until the crow decided that he needed his food.

Zeke found the sight disgusting. Two volatile (his opinion) snakes rolling on the ground and kissing was more than the bird wanted to see. In a desperate attempt to end the scene, he cawed several times till serpents decided the bird wouldn't shut up. The crow haughtily hopped over to the table as Maya began to tear the bread apart. "This birds more attention seeking than you are, Gregory," she teased.

"I resent that," he said looking, but not really, hurt.

"Would it make it better if I apologized?" she asked stepping forward.

Zeke cawed again before they could start that mushy stuff again. His stomach just couldn't handle it. He cawed again when they ignored him and moved closer still. Their lips met and the crow hopped under the bed to hide from the grotesque sight (in his opinion). He ruffled his feathers a little and tucked his head under his wing and fell uncomfortably to sleep. The sound of them kissing kept him from a pleasant dreams.

Gregory had one hand on Maya's cheek and the other on her lower back holding her close. She had both arms wrapped around his neck. After a while, they broke apart and an awkward silence hung between them. Gregory spoke first, "I guess I'll just get my pallet ready."

Maya looked confused as she asked, "Why would you do that?"

"Because you probably want to sleep alone," he answered quizzically. "I thought you said you wanted me to."

"You of all people should know that not one serpiente likes to sleep alone," she said. "And I want you to share this bed with me. Even if it is for only sleep." She gently kissed him before she laid down on the soft furs and wool. He quickly joined her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and the other under her head. She laid her head against his chest and fell asleep to the sound of his beating heart, as did he.

**A/N: I'm stuck rite now on the beginning of the next chapter, but I usually get so kind of inspriration. So review, please puppy face!**

**Yours,**

**Allie**


	8. Your Guardian Angel

**After seeing all of the other stories I've read having lyrics from songs, I've decided to put one in my story. It was going to be Damn Regret by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, but it's not. It was too...I dunno but it didn't fit in my opinion. Hope you like what I have instead. Please review when you're done reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Ahar's work. If i did this would have been part of the story. And it's not, so that should be your first clue. I do own the plot(so far) and the characters that you don't find in any of Ahar's books.**

**Chapter 7**

Gregory tossed and turned in his sleep. Maya tried her best to calm his dreams but only succeeded in tossing him into more troubled dreams. She gently kissed his lips and realized something. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. He suddenly stopped moving and his breathing slowed.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

He walked through the scorching desert until he came upon a small village. The streets were bare of life. The only sign of life was the soft sound of music flowing through the streets. The music came from a temple north of the village. He walked up the steps and felt his heart match the beat of the drums. Looking down at the stage he saw thirteen men and woman dance. It was as if magic was being created out of their movements. The air sparkled against the setting sun and then his breath halted in his throat.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

He saw the first matriarch of his line. The beautiful and stunning Kiesha Cobriana. She was as magnificent as legend told. Her hair tumbled about her in an onyx waterfall. Her bright red eyes shimmered against the light and almost matched his; hers held a fire unbeknown. Next to her was the white and noble Maeve who matched beauty to the other. Maeve walked up to him and bowed.

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

"See your love," she said as she gestured to the scene that played before them. He saw himself holding a lifeless body in his arms. Collapsing on the ground, a cry escaped his lips at the recognition of Maya.

"Do not fret, cobra. This only a path that _may_ happen." she waved her arm and another scene appeared: he saw little children running about while a couple watched them. Through the age, Gregory saw Maya along with himself as the couple. The children piled on top of them calling to the parents. A smile spread across his face. But the next scene wiped off his face. He saw himself in the arms of the heir to the avian throne, Danica Shardae. The avian princess knelt in filth and blood and sung to him as his life slipped away.

The temple came back into view as Maeve turned to him. "These were each a path that your life may take. But remember this, Kiesha'ra: You are a prince and as so your decisions affect your people. Be wise. But more importantly, protect her. Protect the young viper comforting you while you slumber. She is vital in your future." She turned and finished dancing.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Gregory opened his eyes to see emerald ones staring back. He cupped her cheeks in his hands as he pulled her down for a kiss. Maya ran her hand over his bare chest. She pulled away to look him in his eyes. _Protect her_, Maeve's word rung through his head. That he would do. He loved her and had for a long time. He pinned for her ever since she bested him as little kids. But she had always wanted Kaine, and it had pained him to see them together. It pained him even more to hide his feelings and flirt aimlessly with the other serpiente ladies.

_Cause you're my, you're my, m__y true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

Yet here they were and he was happier than he had been in a long time. He threw the covers over them. He was going to show her that he was knew love. Maya's heart raced as his kisses trailed down her neck to her collarbone. He saw his love marks on her neck and breast, but was shocked to see hers along his chest and neck.

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

Her quick breaths matched his own as did their heartbeats. He felt as if they were one. She dug her nails into his shoulder blades and raised her chin to allow him more access to her neck. Sweat glistened on their bodies during their frantic movements.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Gregory collapsed on top of her from spent energy. She panted from exhaustion and let her hands fall to her side. They lied there like that for a while. He pulled himself off of her and she unclenched her legs from his hips. Cool air rushed over the hot bodies. Maya looked over at him, still panting. She finally recognized the emotion in his eyes. The emotion was…

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

"I love you," he said finishing her thoughts. Gregory meant every word he said. He knew that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, however short it may be. He kissed her gently and pulled away.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Maya was shocked at his words but knew them to be true. When she had waked to his movement and knew him to be in troubled dreams, all she wanted to do was comfort him. She loved him too, but her heart was still broken. Her lips met his and he could taste the sweet flavor of her. She kissed him once more endearingly.

"I love you too."

**A/N: The song was Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. You would think that they would have picked a shorter name or something. But oh well. This is by far my favorite chapter. I also have a proposition for you. I want to know which path you want Gregory's and/Maya's life to take. Here's your options:**

**A) Gregory dies in Danica's arms just like the book and Maya loves Kaine**

**B) Gregory and Maya live happily ever after (with a lot of complications.)**

**C) Gregory watches Maya die in his arms**

**D) Same as first one but Maya loves Zeke instead**

**So leave me a review!**

**Allie**


	9. Four of a Kind

**Chapter 8: Four of a Kind**

Gregory woke as rays shined in his face from the open window. He smiled at the viper sleeping against him. He gently stroked her ebony hair that spilled out over the pillows. He pulled himself out of her sleeping embrace slowly before changing. Once he was fully clothed, Gregory slipped out the door and headed towards the market.

Once he reached his destination, he set his sights on a jeweler. He walked up to a well know ring maker and searched through his wares. A silver ring inset with onyx and another inset with emerald stones caught his eyes. He paid for them and headed out of the market towards the nest that Maya still slumbered in.

* * *

The door creaked in protest to such frequent use but Maya still slept on. Slowly the crow perched in the corner of the silent nest cawed loudly. Maya jolted awake. She calmed herself when she realized that it was just the injured crow. She ruffled his black feathers, annoying him to no end. He squawked his protest while placing every feather back in place. Her touch was no comfort to him. Maya was upset by the bird's protest of her. Sadly she plopped down on the bed and enveloped herself in the furs. Zeke tilted his little, feathered head to the side as she murmured to herself. Quickly she sat up, the furs sliding of her ivory shoulders, captivating the avian in her splendor. _I didn't know serpiente held such beauty as this_, he thought. Gracefully she strolled to the bird's side and gently picked him up. She sat back down on the bed and placed him in her lap. Slowly she unwrapped his wing. "There, there," she coaxed the crow.

He cawed softly. She smiled and peeled away the last of the bandage. She extended his wing for a better look. She was surprised to see that it almost healed. But she reminded herself that birds' bones were hollow. They could be easily mended. She blushed at her ignorance.

* * *

Olivia strolled down to the market, hoping to catch Kaine. He had suddenly left the nest, leaving her doubting her confession. "I hope he doesn't hate me," she muttered as she pasted the flute makers.

"Is Livvy sad once again," a mocking voice said from behind her.

Olivia spun on her heel, only to meet the pale blue eyes of Adelina. Adelina was leaning against the post of a stand. She fiddled with a flute absent-mindedly. "Poor, poor Livvy. Always so sad."

Olivia asked timidly, "What do you want?"

Adelina laughed a rich, venomous laugh. She sauntered closer to the taipan. Olivia visibly recoiled from the movement. The white viper laughed again. "You act too avian for your own good." She paused for a moment to drag her nail down Olivia's trembling cheek. "Maybe because you are," she pondered aloud.

Olivia's topaz eyes lit up with anger. "You don't know anything about me!"

"Ah, but the thing is, little Livvy," Adelina purred, "I know enough!"

"Like what?" She was afraid of the answer.

"Your handsome python."

* * *

Zane waltzed through the palace halls as if everything were right in the world. As if they weren't at war with the avians. As if Irene was happy about her pregnancy. As if Gregory hadn't disappeared the night of his birthday.

Being twenty was a landmark for him considering that he was a cobra and heir to the serpiente throne. All the stress of living up to everyone's expectations was driving him insane. How could everyone expect him to rule like his father did? He had the smooth manner of his father but so did his brothers. Anjay was the one who resembled their father the most. Anjay would have ruled with an iron fist. He wasn't as passionate about the people as Zane was, but he was strong. Zane just wished that some of the strength would come to him.

* * *

I know, I know. It's short and probably not as good as my other chapters but at least I got it posted. Hopefully I can get back into the rhythm of writing this story again (now that I've got a pretty good picture of how I want the story to go). Thanks for reading! 


End file.
